Lying by Omission is still a LIE
by Feigningintrest
Summary: Draco's attempt at taking in 'Muggle Things' isn't what Hermione meant, and she's ANGRY! This was an idea I got from a Challenge board.


**Thank You!!! To my wonderful BETA Linthilde, for making this all polished and shiny. **

**I was going through a challenge board and I found a "Disney Quote's Challenge" that actually looked like tons of fun and some of the quotes just SCREAMED Dramione at me so here goes.**

**The quotes I picked: "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey I was beginning to feel left out."-Aladdin**

**"You are hopeless, child. You know that. Completely hopeless."-Little Mermaid**

**Disclaimers Galore: I don't own Harry Potter, though I honestly wouldn't mind borrowing Harry or Draco for a night or 2 but that's a whole other story. Nor do I own: The little Mermaid, or Aladdin. No infringement is meant, I make nothing from doing this except maybe a giggle or two.**

**So here goes nothin' :)**

**Thanks to X59 for pointing out that I mixed up my mind reading/blocking practices (Legilimency and Oclumency. ) The mistake has been corrected. **

Draco ducked as a shoe flew out from the walk-in closet, since he really didn't want a 3-inch heel to impale him in the head. It was really NOT how he wanted to go. "Please calm down. I don't understand why you're acting like this. Honestly."

Her head whipped around the corner as she glared at him. "HONESTLY?! Do you REALLY want to use that word with me? I don't think you even know what it MEANS to be perfectly honest!" She screamed out of sheer frustration. Suddenly she no longer his beautiful live-in girlfriend Hermione, she had transformed back into Granger. The wild-eyed, Gryffindor know-it-all, and she was yelling at him again, just like she had when they were children.

And he was Draco Malfoy. He could charm anyone into forgiving him. Hell, she'd forgiven him for some horrible things already this was _nothing_, at least that's what he thought. "Hermione, please take a minute to calm down. I understand you're upset, but in reality this is really a very small problem and we can talk about it."

She threw another shoe from the closet. And this one was even closer to the mark then the last. _Apparently her aim isn't as bad as I thought. _He mused. He turned to notice that the shoe landed next to her open trunk on the bed.

"I really should have known better." She walked out with a hand full of clothes on hangers and dropped them haphazardly into the trunk. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Of course you'd fail to tell me the truth about where you have been nearly EVERY NIGHT for the past three weeks."

"I didn't lie. I told you that I was with Crabbe." He stated.

"Yes, that's true. Should I forgive you now? I think the fact that you failed to tell me exactly WHERE you were when you were out with him allows me to be just SLIGHTLY upset with you!" She stalked past him to pull more clothes from the dresser drawer and dump them on top of the other things. She turned to face him hands planted firmly on her hips, chocolate brown eyes piercing into his. "A MUGGLE STRIP CLUB DRACO!?!?! Obviously you aren't a complete idiot, so you realised I wouldn't take that well. But you are a complete prat, which is why you felt the need to lie about it."

"You always tell me how I need to open my eyes to Muggle things," he retorted.

When the lamp from the bedside table came careening towards him it wasn't because she was trying to pack it, she meant it specifically for him and he barely got out of the way in time. "You are a hopeless little child. Do you know that? Completely hopeless! I meant Muggle cars, a telly, maybe a cell phone. NOT BREAST IMPLANTS AND STRIPPER POLES!!!!"

"Well you really should have been more specific, love. I can't read your mind. While I am rather proficient in Legilimency, I don't go around breaking into people's minds," he retorted.

She growled and slammed her trunk shut. With a wave of her wand it disappeared and she faced him one last time, murderous thoughts running through her mind. She was trying desperately to contain the urge to kill him. After all, she did love him, but he had to learn that he couldn't pull these tricks any more. He was going to be a father. Of course he didn't know that yet. She had planned to tell him, and even set up an elaborate stage for the two of them to have a romantic night at home. But that required him to be HOME after work instead of out with the boys! And most certainly not out watching Muggle girls dance around nearly starkers.

She let out a heavy sigh and put her hands on his cheeks. He smirked and turned to kiss her hand. She stopped his movement and steadied his face so his mercurial eyes were focused on hers. "I'm very angry, Draco. You have to realise that. It's not so much where you went, but that you lied to my face, and yes leaving out something is still a lie. When you're ready to stop making excuses, and apologize..." she took one hand back and placed it on her belly, "WE'LL be at Harry and Ginny's." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped away to disappear with a loud crack.

Draco stood for a second with his hand on the cheek she had just kissed. And then it hit him. "She said that _we'll_ be at Harry and Ginny's. But who's the 'we'?" He muttered to himself for a moment longer, and then it started to sink in. Her hand had gone to her stomach rather deliberately. His eyes opened wide as he realised how much of a complete arse he was. He had overlooked her silly notions and plans when they had no meaning. Now that everything fell into place, the loud crack of his apparition signified that he was about to do the one thing he said he never would: Apologize to Hermione Granger.

For everything he'd ever done to her.

Since they were eleven.

**There's a nifty new button for reviews, I think you should try it out :)**


End file.
